1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coffee making machines and more particularly to an apparatus adapted for attachment to an espresso machine.
2. Prior Art
Espresso machines are currently enjoying worldwide popularity. Espresso machines use hot water to extract flavorful components from ground coffee beans and present the extract as a beverage suitable for drinking. A growing selection of coffee drinks as well as pure "shots" of espresso are available to connoisseurs and lay persons alike. Espresso coffee is the dark and rich by-product of forcing water at approximately 212 degrees Fahrenheit from the espresso machine's boiler through ground roasted coffee beans contained within a basket-like chamber in a removable group handle. Heated water from the machine's boiler is directed through a flow channel within the machine into a mating flow channel within a "group" attached to the machine, The "group" provides a flow channel for conducting hot water to coffee grounds housed in the receptacle within the removable group handle. The group also includes means for sealing the coffee grounds in the group handle receptacle to form a pressure-tight chamber. The hot water is injected into the chamber under pressure at approximately 140-145 psi and at a temperature of approximately 196 degrees Fahrenheit and brought into intimate contact with the ground beans. The hot water bearing the coffee extract exits the chamber and is conducted to a dispensing spout affixed to the underside of the group handle where the extract is directed into a cup or pitcher-type container. Espresso coffee drinks are variations on espresso coffee shots created by adding either steamed milk, frothed milk, whipping cream, flavored syrups or chocolate to the extracted espresso. The earliest espresso machines were manual press machines. Current espresso machines utilize the "twist-and-lock" type group handle receptacle and mating group handle, which are well known in the art.
With the plethora of retail outlets currently preparing and serving such drinks, it is difficult to reproduce and maintain the quality and sensual perception of a particular espresso beverage such as a double cappuccino from one outlet to another, or even within a single outlet if a non-professional operator prepares the beverage. It is, therefore, desirable to provide non-professional espresso machine operators with a reasonably foolproof, cost effective, consistent (standardized) and efficient means for making a quality espresso drink.
The error-prone manual process for preparing espresso in accordance with the prior art comprises the steps of:
(a) grinding roasted coffee beans to a desired consistency; PA0 (b) measuring the correct amount of grinds; PA0 (c) placing the grinds in a basket-like recess in the handle of a "twist-and-lock" group; PA0 (d) tamping down the loose grounds within the basket-like recess of the group handle to the correct degree of compaction; PA0 (e) twisting the group handle tightly into the group handle receptacle to seal the grounds within a leak-proof chamber; PA0 (e) dispensing heated water in the correct volume to percolate through the compacted coffee grounds; PA0 (f) untwisting and removing the group handle from the group handle receptacle; PA0 (g) sharply hitting the group handle against a resilient object to dislodge the used, wet coffee grounds from the group handle's basket-like recess; PA0 (h) check the coffee ground disposal container to make sure the group handle's filter screen has not become dislodged along with the spent espresso grounds; and PA0 (i) return to step (a).
In response to the obvious drawbacks associated with espresso preparation employing manual "twist-and-lock" group procedures, several manufacturers have introduced a coffee pod consisting of a pre-measured volume of roasted, pre-ground and pre-compacted espresso coffee beans contained within a water permeable filter envelope. Coffee pod users merely place a coffee pod into a group handle receptacle within a "twist-and-lock" group handle wherein the handle and receptacle have been modified to receive a coffee pod. No grinding, measuring or tamping (compaction) is required. The group handle is then inserted into the group receptacle, twisted and locked to seal the coffee pod within the pressure-tight chamber and hot water injected into the chamber. When extraction is complete, the pod group handle is removed and one or two easy strikes against a resilient object removes the spent coffee pod from the pod group handle. When using a coffee pod, the machine operator must place the pod within the pod group handle, twist and lock the pod group handle to insure the pressure- and fluid-tight integrity of the extraction chamber formed within the sealed receptacle and make sure the filter screen within the pod group handles is not dislodged upon emptying.
Under optimal conditions, the espresso coffee pod offers high volume, non-professional espresso machine operators many benefits. First, the use of a coffee pod, requiring fewer subjective operator judgments, reduces operator error. This translates into saving money and time. Secondly, the pod virtually insures that each and every espresso shot is the same. This reproducibility in the preparation of espresso enhances the consistency of espresso containing beverages and permits quality standardization which is operator independent. Thirdly, emptying the pod group handle after use is less time consuming, simplified and quieter. Fourth, the coffee pod reduces wear and tear on expensive espresso machines and their parts. Fifth, many establishments or operators can actually eliminate the coffee grinder altogether. This eliminates mess, expense and down-time. And last but not least, coffee pods render espresso machines easier to clean and maintain, resulting in fewer service calls, further reducing down-time.
With the introduction of coffee pods, espresso machine manufacturers and coffee producers/distributors developed devices for adapting and retrofitting existing espresso machines to receive and utilize coffee pods. Such prior art adapters are referred to herein as a "pod adapter group". An example of a prior art pod adapter group can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,623 to Ernesto Illy, issued Feb. 7, 1984, the content and teaching of which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The Illy '623 patent discloses a device consisting of a two-part pod adapter group comprising a pod adapter portion and a pod receiving portion. The adapter portion comprises a hollow member having a first end adapted to releasably and sealingly engage a traditional group handle receptacle and receive hot water issuing therefrom and conduct the hot water to an outlet port on a second end thereof which end is adapted to attach to the pod receiving portion and provides a hot water flow channel therebetween. The second end of the adapter portion is configured to matingly engage the pod receiving portion and reversibly seal a coffee pod within a chamber within the hot water channel. The pod receiving portion is operationally similar to a non-pod-adapted twist-and-lock handle, having an end which is adapted to matingly, sealably and releasably engage the second end of the pod adapter portion; and further adapted to receive and contain a coffee pod. A flow channel within the pod receiving portion conducts hot water from the pod to an exit port.
Although many years have passed since the introduction of the coffee pod and the development of the Illy '623 pod adapter group to modify espresso machines to use such pods, surprisingly, even with the potential benefits offered by the coffee pod, especially in commercial applications, there remain significant problems with coffee pod use that have not been addressed. For example, coffee pods are more costly than coffee beans on a net weight basis. Also, current pod adapter group handles on espresso machines are still of the same familiar "twist-and-lock" type as was used to prepare espresso prior to the development of the coffee pod. Retail chains are concerned about preventing over-use injuries (i.e. carpal tunnel syndrome, "tennis" elbow, etc.) which are related to the repetitive motions required of espresso machine operators. Further, damage to the (relatively costly) coffee pods frequently occurs when used with a pod adapter group of the twist-and-lock variety such as Illy '623. The operator must insert the coffee pod into the recess within the pod group adapter handle very carefully prior to inserting, twisting and locking the pod receiving portion into the pod adapter portion in order to prevent tearing the filter paper surrounding the coffee grounds within the coffee pod. Torn coffee pod filter paper negates the potential advantages which may be realized by using coffee pods as such advantages relate to dislodging spent coffee grounds from the pod adapter group handle and reducing espresso machine maintenance and down-time. Additionally, and possibly more importantly, an operator must make sure that the entire coffee pod and all surrounding filter paper is correctly and completely inserted and seated within the pod adapter group handle's pod receptacle. The incomplete or incorrect insertion and improper seating of the coffee pod within the handle's pod receptacle results in: (a) an inability to "twist-and-lock" the pod receiving portion into the adapter portion; (b) damage to the coffee pod; (c) inability to achieve or retain a positive pressure and fluid-tight seal during the extraction operation; (d) leakage of hot water between the pod adapter and pod receiving portions; (e) potential operator injury; and (f) inconsistent quality of espresso extract.
Because the prior art pod adapter portion fits within and attaches to the traditional prior art non-pod-adapted group handle receptacle found on non-pod-adapted coffee machines, the dispensing spout on the pod receiving portion is lowered by the thickness of the pod adapter portion of the pod adapter group. This lowering of the dispensing spout reduces the space available for inserting a container to receive the espresso extract and renders only the shortest containers acceptable for capturing espresso extract. Since the pod receiving portion together with the pod adapter portion in the prior art pod adapter group device extends the flow channel to position the dispensing spout too low for operator comfort, Illy '623 has attempted to resolve the problem by making the pod receiving portion's pod seat flat. The combination of a low point of attachment for the pod receiving portion on the pod adapter portion and a flat pod seat on the pod receiving portion makes "using" the apparatus very difficult. In actual operation, a machine operator is unable see or "feel" where the locking prongs of the pod receiving portion containing the pod fit into the prong-receiving grooves of the pod adapter portion. Coffee pod filter paper, which may extend past the pod receiving portion's pod seat, further masks the "feel" of proper deployment as well as presenting a barrier to achieving a proper fit and seal during the extraction operation. Repeated attempts to blindly align, mate, twist and lock the pod receiving portion into the pod adapter portion exerts shear forces on the coffee pod which will either dislodge the coffee pod from it's flat seat or damage the filter paper surrounding the coffee grounds thus wasting valuable time and increasing the potential for all of the disadvantages described above.
The prior art pod adapter group devices employ a relatively flat seat in the receptacle within the pod adapter group handle which seat and receptacle have been especially designed for receiving and supporting a coffee pod within the handle. This feature, in conjunction with a pod adapter portion which extends and lowers the means for attaching the pod receiving portion on the pod adapter portion and twist-and-lock attachment means renders such prior art pod adapter devices difficult to use, damages the coffee pod, impairs positive sealing, presents a risk for contracting potentially debilitating over-use injuries, is inefficient and enhances contamination of fluid flow channels and espresso extract during operation. Thus, it is particularly desirable to provide a coffee pod group which can receive and dispose a coffee pod within a hot water flow channel of an coffee or espresso machine in such a way that the pod group is easy to use, efficient and safe, and presenting minimum opportunity for damage to the pod, leakage of hot water, and contamination of fluid flow channels and espresso extract with coffee grounds from a ruptured coffee pod.